if love is art then we're a masterpiece
by xoYanaaa
Summary: A collection of oneshots that contribute to a masterpiece called Spitfire.
**A/N: So…I just decided to make multi-chapter Spitfire oneshots because…idk, I felt like it. I know there are many of these, awesome ones that mine will never compare to, but I was just like "what the hell," cause I haven't done one of these before.**

 **Some oneshots will be long, some will be short, some very short, some will be slightly cheesy, some will just be filled with cute banter, and most will take place before they get together because my favorite kind of Spitfire is before they get together. Updates will be sporadic.**

 **All my chapters will be un-proofread and probably unrevised. When you see some mistakes, I'm sorry.**

 **This chapter did NOT come out to the way I imagined it, but when does it ever? :/ And the ending? It's too cheesy…God.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoy. You can leave a review. Just sayin…**

 **i.**

 **freeze my body, melt my heart**

* * *

Wally can't remember how it happened.

He doesn't know if he just erased the memory and thought from his mind, or if he just didn't pay attention enough. But one minute, the team is fighting Icicle Jr. and his father and won, of course. They're climbing out of the bioship when they made it to the tower when Robin says it.

"Wait…where's Artemis?"

Wally stops walking and turns around. He could have _sworn_ she was behind him, talking with Zatanna or trying to find a reason to yell at him. But he didn't see the blond anywhere. Frantically, he searches for her—they all do. But she's not anywhere on the bioship.

Wally goes crazy when Robin says her tracking chip is broken and M'gann can't track her thoughts because Artemis is too far away. He gets even angrier when Kaldur says there could be a possibility she was left behind.

"Left behind?!" he yells. "How could we leave behind our teammate?!"

It turns out Icicle Jr. managed to put a hologram in their ship and project Artemis while he held her captive and did God knows what to her.

The ride back is silent. They're all feeling stupid and guilty for not even noticing they took Artemis. It takes them an hour to get back to Icicle Jr.'s lair. But when they run in, no one's there.

M'gann starts crying, Zatanna hyperventilates, Superboy does everything in his power not to smash the ice liar down, Robin frantically fiddles with his gadgets, trying to track her, Kaldur tries to act calm and lead the team but everyone sees he's afraid, and Wally's speeding throughout the whole liar, looking for Artemis.

He doesn't know _why_ he's so angry and acting so crazy looking for Artemis. Yes, she's his teammate, but she's also the bane of his existence. A crazy blonde who always telling him how much she can't stand him every second she gets. The girl who he teases relentlessly everyday. Besides, it's _Artemis_ for crying out loud. She probably already took Icicle Jr. down herself and is safe and sound at the tower.

 _Kid Flash._

Wally jumps out of his thoughts when Kaldur enters. _Yeah?_

We found something, hurry—

Wally's already zoomed over and teetering in front of them. "What is it? You found her?"

"No." Kaldur whips out his weapon. "But we have found a secret entrance, and believe Icicle Jr. is hiding down there. Everyone get behind me."

They follow Kaldur down frozen steps and start shivering when the temperature drops a good fifty degrees. This underground liar is even bigger than the first, frosted with tons of ice and frost. Wally huffs, thankful that he's a speedster and could be kept warm and toasty.

"Well, well, well."

The team turns and sees Icicle Jr. standing there, sipping a mug nonchalantly.

"You actually fell for it. Welcome to my liar. Would you like some—?"

"Where is she?" Wally interrupts loudly.

"Who?"

"Enough with the games," Robin says. "Tell us and no one gets hurt."

Icicle Jr. smiles. "I'm afraid it's too late for that." Wally's eye twitches. "That archer is a strong, brave soul. I had to get out answers…the hard way."

Wally's speeding over before he even realizes it and grabs Icicle Jr.'s ice neck. "If you hurt her—"

 _Kid Flash, we can handle him. Go search for Artemis._

Right. Artemis. Wally reluctantly lets go of Icicle Jr.'s neck and speeds away. He's sliding and slipping down the iced halls, but he's still speeding through. All the rooms have weapons and gadgets and ice sculptures, but no Artemis. As Wally gets to the last room, his heart stops. Still no Artemis. He puts the thought of her being dead to the back of his mind and continues.

"Come on, Artemis," Wally murmurs to himself. "Where are you?"

He double searches each room again and almost pummels through every ice wall standing in his way when he notices something. There, in one of the rooms, was a pool of water that was almost completely frozen. But next to it is a glass box that looks like a coffin. He removes his goggles and squints in the box. There, he sees a silhouette of a green and gold archer.

He speeds in and almost topples over but manages to stay up. The room is much colder than the rest and even he starts shivering. And Wally sees Artemis clearly now. She's shivering and shaking uncontrollably but has her eyes closed. He realizes that she's not in a glass coffin, but an ice one. He tries to call her name but couldn't quite get it out. Clearing his throat, he tries again.

"Artemis!" He pounds on the ice and Artemis's eyes fly open. She cringes, expecting it to be Icicle Jr. again, but she visibly relaxes when she sees Wally. He breathes a sigh of relief as he looks into her gray, frightened eyes. She's alive. But not okay. Her body is blue and she has frost trailing up her arms, and she's shaking so much it looks like it pains her to even move her numb body.

Wally tries to pry open the ice, but to no avail. He tries to break the ice with his fist, but that only ends up with him having a bloody hand. Searching the room, he remembers that there are weapons in one of them.

"I'll be right back," Wally tells her, getting ready to run. But her face makes him stop.

She looks so vulnerable and fragile and she shakes her head (or shivers, he couldn't tell) and mouth: "Don't leave me." It breaks Wally's heart to see her like his.

"I'll come back, I promise," Wally says, speeding away before he could see her face fall. He gets to the weapon room and searches through the ice. It takes him a few minutes to get out a giant ice hammer and he speeds back in. Artemis isn't shaking anymore—she isn't even _moving._

Heart in his throat, Wally lifts the hammer and slams it down. Instantly, the ice shatters and Artemis's eyes fly open with fear. She braces herself for the fall, but a pair of warm arms catches her before she crashes into an ice oblivion. Artemis is so cold Wally almost drops her as she shivers violently against him.

 _I found Artemis,_ Wally telepathically tells the team.

 _Good job, Kid Flash. We are almost finished with Icicle Jr. We will be there in a little bit._

Wally doesn't answer. He's too busy wiping off the frost from Artemis's body and trying to stop her shivering. What is it with her and almost dying in snow?

"Artemis, how long were you in that ice?" Wally asks, afraid for the answer.

"N-n-not…l-l-l-long…" Her gray eyes shift to her right, where the pool of ice water was. Wally's eyes narrow dangerously. He could tell—he could just _tell_ —that they tortured her in that, making her drown in the below freezing water. His anger clouded his vision and mind as he made his way to lay Artemis down and get a piece of Icicle Jr. himself.

 _When I'm finished with him, he won't even have—_

"W-Wally."

He looks down at the shivering archer, who's looking up at him with knowing, stern gray eyes. "D-d-don't…d-do it…I'm…f-f-f-fine."

"Artemis—"

"No. S-s-stay…"

Wally obliges, sitting down and pulling her back into his chest. Her protests stop when he snakes his arms around her and begins to warm her up. His tongue hangs out in determination, putting his entire speeding warmth into her. He feels her slump into him and ignores the pounding of his heart as he listens to her softly purr.

His heart is still stumbling down flights of stairs when Artemis suddenly speaks.

"Wally?"

"Yeah, beautiful?" He winces. He doesn't know _why_ he just said that, it kind of slipped out. _Stupid, stupid, stupid—_

"I'm so tired…"

Wally realizes that even after fighting in a mission and being held captive, she hadn't slept at all.

"It's okay, Artemis. You can sleep now. I'm right here."

He feels her slump against him even more and listens to her soft snores a few moments later. He can't help but grin when she unconsciously twitches in her sleep. God help him, but it was cute.

There, in the freezing room, Wally's heart melted.


End file.
